Fire Beauty and the Water Beast
by Scyler
Summary: Cursed as a child for something she couldn't control Katara was turned into a beast. Now if she doesn't find someone to love her, she and all those she cares for will never be human again. (written by The Wolf)
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys this is the story I was telling you about. This is actually written by The Wolf. She doesn't really have an account here so she wanted me to help her out. I really don't mind. :D Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

"Mama Sokka said I looked like a platypus bear, " Katara cried to her mother. She couldn't believe that her brother could be so mean especially on her birthday! But her mother didn't punish him no the mama's boy told their mother that she had called him a red butted baboon. That may have been the case but her mother didn't have to know that. As her mother looked at them Katara knew she would say something about the love they must have for each other... not that she truly believed that. Though if she was being honest she really did love her older brother not that she would tell him that.

"Katara," their mother said with the utmost patients knowing the little girl just wanted to go play. "You are a pretty little girl and one day soon you will be a beautiful young woman and will have to learn to get along with everyone. And yes that includes Sokka." All Katara could do was smile at her mother and stick her tongue out at her brother knowing she should have gone to their father. He would have scolded Sokka the right way. "Now go run along and have fun at your party Katara." Katara didn't have to be told twice by her mother as she ran towards the ball room.

On her way there she crashed into the very solid form of her father's legs. As she looked up at her father she couldn't think of any person who was better. He had the biggest smile on his face as he picked her off the ground and swinging her into his big bear hug. It was only when she was put down did she notice that her father wasn't alone. Standing next to him was an older and rounder man with a pointed gray beard and the happiest smile she had ever seen.

"Katara this man is Iroh. The man who brings us all of the special tea that you love," her father's smile reached all the way to his eyes so she knew that he was telling her the truth.

"It is a pleasure to met you little princess," Iroh said holding out his hand for her to shake. Katara looked at the hand and decided instead to give him a hug. Though she couldn't actually put her hands all the way around him the hug made him laugh. She liked the way his stomach giggled next to her ear. "You know that I have a nephew who is about your age. I think that you should go find him," this made Katara curious and she ran into the ballroom without even saying good bye to the cheerful adults.

As Katara looked around the ballroom she couldn't help but smile at all the happiness she saw. That was true for everyone in the room except one single woman. She was probably the most beautiful woman Katara has ever seen. The tall elegant women was standing alone over looking the outside pound and the moonless night. Katara wanted everyone to smile so she ditched the thought of finding the boy and went to her instead.

"Excuse me," came her sweet little voice. "Why are you so sad?"

When Katara saw the twisted smile cross the woman's face she tried to run but the woman grabbed her before she could. "I was sad because I couldn't find you. The little girl blessed with beauty but the goddess of the moon. I will not let you become more beautiful than me girl," the woman brought her face closer so that her and Katara where nose to noses. "You will become a beast girl and everyone in this castle will be trapped here with you. If you don't find love then you will die."

All Katara could do was scream as her body changed into a beast and her castle was consumed with the witches fire. Iroh did all he could to save everyone but he couldn't get to the king or queen. His protective flame barely got his nephew in time to save him from the full curse but the boy would be forever scared on his eye. Iroh hid the castle from all who would seek to destroy it and in time the castle and the beast where forgotten.


	2. Little Village

**The Wolf - I figured that I should say something but to be honest I have no idea what I should say. This chapter is mostly about Zuko but I promise that Katara will be in here eventually.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl - I have two things to say to you. First I love the name! Wolves are amazing! Second yes Katara is usually the beauty and Zuko the beast but I decided that why not let the girl be the monster I mean she can be a super hero, a super ****villain, or a damsel in distress BUT WHY CANT SHE BE THE MONSTER! Monsters are pretty cool if you ask me. That is why I switched it up.**

**This is to all other readers The Wolf will respond to who ever she feels has left something interesting to talk about so leave a comment if you want.**

**Me: HA! I have made my appearance! :D Anyway, this is the way she normally is. Don't feel like she is trying to be mean to any one or anything like that. You get used to it after a while. :D Well , we hope you enjoy chapter 1! Please read and review and NO FLAMES! They are not welcome. (The Wolf might kill someone, probably me)**

* * *

"Uncle I am going into town," called the young man as he exited the little cottage he shared with his only living family member Uncle Iroh. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy in their little home in fact it was the only place in the world besides the bookstore or his training ring that he was happy. He would have never left the home if it weren't for the fact that he had just finished the book he got yesterday and needed something else to keep his mind busy. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination and he was bored to see that this morning was just like every other morning. The young man couldn't count the number of times that he had wished that they would move to the big city and still wondered why his uncle chose to stay here in the middle of no where.

The man smiled as he heard the usually argument between the barker and the butcher about how they should trade goods. How the man running the stall was hitting on a woman and his wife deciding to slap in the back of the head knowing she would do it again tomorrow. Though his eyes really lit up and his lips became a warm smile as he entered the book store. Bumi the owner of the store was playing in the back with his giant rabbit when he heard the boy enter.

"Zuko you are early today. I take it you enjoyed the book that I let you borrow?" his crocked smile was the same one he always gave Zuko and he knew that it would be getting another book to borrow.

"Well I finished my book and I know how much you want them back after I finish," Zuko was already letting his hands slid over the all to familiar books resting one on the only book he had ever read twice from here.

"If you want you can have that book boy," Bumi said without evening looking at what book it was.

"You sure?" Zuko could never tell with the old loon if he was being serious or if he was joking.

"Of course now leave. I have to go and play with Mr. Booboo," cried Bumi as he pushed Zuko out the door.

As Zuko walked out of the store his hands securely on his new book all he could think about was his mother. This had been her favorite book to read to him as a child before she left, before she abandoned him. In the book Ursa had always made him the prince trying to save the peasant girl. The great fire bender who loved the lowly water tribe peasant. A young prince banished and scarred looking for a purpose. He always thought of the prince as someone like him since he was scarred, but Zuko wasn't going to fall in love.

When he finally reached the fountain Zuko looked around the bumbling tumbling village. He waved or smiled back to any who gave him one first. He knew that the locals were again gossiping about him and his uncle. At almost twenty one Zuko was a very handsome young man and his little to no interest in woman came to no surprise when he looked at the little water tribe peasant in his book. She had to him an almost otherworldly beauty and gave him hope that if she could love the comet scar on the prince than maybe someone could love his comet scar. "If only you were real," he sighed.

"If only who were real Zuko," came from the ever bubbly Ty Lee. Now his mood started to sour for when Ty Lee is around Mia was sure to follow.

"No one," Zuko replied as he tried to keep the book from them but Mai's hands were quicker.

"Now what is this?" Mai started to flip through book. "Why are you reading this garbage isn't it meant for small children who are scared of the dark?" Zuko lunged for the book but Mai threw it on the ground. But just as his hands brushed the cover Ty Lee sweep it back up.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to things other than books? I mean you are a guy right? Girls are usually what guys your age think about. Unless you are crazy like Uncle Iroh," Ty Lee squealed in delight flipping through the book until she found a picture of the water tribe girl. "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

"I said it is none of your business," Zuko said coldly. His temper was starting to get out of hand as he grabbed the book from Ty Lee. "And why should I be interested in girls if all they care about is how hot I am or what I am going to do with my life."

"Because you should already accept my father's offer and be with me. We can give you and the loon everything you could ever want," Mai commented dryly because god forbid she ever show any emotion.

"Don't you dare call my uncle a loon," Zuko hissed. "I don't need you or your father's money to be happy."

Ty Lee grabbed Mai's arm and tried to pull her away from Zuko. She could already see the sparks in his free hand starting. If Mai wasn't careful she was going to get burned and badly but the gloomy girl only seemed to notice the boy who was completely out of reach not his anger or any of his other feelings when it came to her. "I think you should go back to your house Zuko... I see smoke." Ty Lee said as meekly as possible hoping that this would make him leave.

Zuko turned to the direction of his home and saw the smoke. "God damn it!" He ran towards the cottage ignoring and not hearing the words that passed between the two girls he left. Zuko never realized that he was being watched by someone who could destroy his whole world...again.

"That right my dear sweet child run, run as fast as you can to that old fool. My fire will get to you soon," came the wicked voice from a woman not see for nearly nine years.


	3. Tea Master

**The Wolf - I am just going to say two things about my story. First is that my chapters are only going to be short for the first couple because we haven't had Zuko and Katara actually meet yet. Second I do hope that you are enjoying the story so far and the speed at which I am writing this story right now will not continue that is of course because school will start back up for me next Monday and the story is going to get much more complex with the coming chapters because there will be both Katara and Zuko in them so I will have to think about them a lot more. As always thank you very much for reading. Enjoy!**

**PS - This chapter will be super short because well it isn't a very big or complex scene sorry.**

* * *

"Uncle are you alright?!" Zuko cried as he pried open the cellar door letting all of the smoke leave the room. When he saw his uncle he feared the worse. The plump older man with the thinning hair and an ever growing gray beard, was bent over and letting out an obscure and painful groan. But then Zuko realize that this was the same groan that he had heard many times before. A groan that meant only one thing that he had ruined and failed experiment with tea yet again. "Uncle Iroh! I ran all the way from town because I thought that you were in trouble but it is just burnt TEA!"

"But I almost got the perfect tea and it would make me the tea master to the king! You and I, we would move to the big city and be free of this little village. Though you may want to visit that pretty girl Mai or ask her to visit once we move," Iroh said as he went about mixing herbs till he felt that he could get it perfect.

"Wait are you telling me that we are leaving?" Zuko was at a lose for words the very wish and dream he had held for so long was almost within his reach. Then he remembered the Mai comment, "And Uncle I would never let her know where we live again. Yeah she is pretty but she is cold and heartless. Uncle she is not the girl for me and there is no way in hell that I would ever consider her for anything but maybe and I am using maybe loosely but maybe a friend." He knew this is were the conversation would end for the night but then again this conversation always ended here and was brought up at another time. Zuko watched in silence as his uncle started to brew the tea. This tea smelled pretty good even to a tea hater like himself and he was sure that he would be the test dumbing for this tea since his uncle loved all tea no matter what the kind. "Yes, I will try this batch of tea."

"Thank you my boy," Iroh had the biggest grin on his face. As Zuko took a cautious sip at first but the flavor of this tea was like the sweetest wine that he had ever had and he couldn't get enough of it. "I have to get ready I am suppose to go see the king tomorrow."

Zuko hugged Iroh and ran out the cellar to get there kimodo rhino, Shingi, ready for the long journey a head of his uncle. Zuko couldn't wait for the new life that they would have the life that they could have somewhere else away from all of these villagers. Some place where he could truly fire bend and not worry about others. Some place where he could met a girl like the one from his favorite story.

"I will be back soon Zuko, take care." Iroh called from atop Shingi as he rode away. Zuko hoped that his uncle wouldn't get lost and was sure that even if Iroh got lost there was no way that Shingi would.


	4. Dangerous Forest

**The Wolf: I am sorry that I have not been able to post anything recently. There have been things in my life that have held up the writing process. Yes I know that this chapter will be a little short but all I can say is get over it. If I had added the next chapter to this one I fear that it would have been too long. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a comment. I am going to be trying to do more chapters soon. I will answer questions if you have it.**

**PS - Who the witch is should be more clear after this chapter.**

Iroh had never realized where the witch had hidden herself after that fateful night. She had created her evil layer within the forest, just outside of the village as to wait for him to leave. The witch had waited twelve years for Iroh to leave the safety of the village. Twelve years so that she could finally get rid of the wizard once and for all. It would be easy for any messenger from the king to go to and from the village but for any villager the witch had made it impossible, not that anyone left the village anyways. On the same day that the witch had cursed the little princess, to a life of pain and misery, she had cursed the town too. Now all who lived there would never be able to escape her and none of them would ever even think about the fact that there is a world outside of the village. When any villager did try to leave three paths would appear before them. On the left was a path that would lead to the witch's layers and torment beyond compare. The center path was round about and would lead a person to the village again. The last path on the right would lead to a beast.

"O dear Uncle, how I have waited for the day you would try and leave that retched little village. Once you come into the forest I can promise Uncle that you won't be coming out," her cruel laughter filled the forest and bird fled from the sound. Her most powerful armadillo wolves walked up to her side. "Go have some fun with dear old uncle. But bring him back alive." Fire erupted around all around her and the wolves ran so they would not be her next victim.

Iroh trusted Shingi would not get him lost. The fire rhino had be a wild beast of the forest before he had come to the village. Zuko had found him on the outskirts of their property injured and alone. It had taken Shingi a month to fully heal and by the time that he had, he never left. Iroh had never found out what had attacked Shingi when he was small, but Iroh had always suspected that it was an armadillo wolf. The creatures seemed to rule the forest and had an unnatural feel about them. When the path split in three Iroh had tried the center but seemed to end up facing the three villages again. "Which way should we go Shingi?"

The question was barely off of his lips when they heard the fear gripping howls of armadillo wolves. Try as he might Iroh could not comfort the beast and could only try and hold on for dear life. Shingi raced down the right passageway running on and off of the path, through the trees and on the rocks. Driven by fear he ran until he reached a cliff only backing off at the last moment. Iroh could not hold on as Shingi backed off the cliff and was thrown the ground. Before he could even react the beast had run off back towards home and he was hopelessly lost. Iroh got up and ran with a little flame in his hand, and no idea where he was going. The forest seemed endless around him and there was little moonlight to guide his path as he searched for some safety. The armadillo wolves were closing in on him when he ran into the gate. "Please let me in! Wolves are coming and I can't protect myself!" For a moment the gate did not seem to budge at all. But right before the wolves were truly upon him and they slide open just enough for him to get in and then slammed shut in the wolves faces.

Looking upon the castle in front of him Iroh had never seen anything like it. It seemed as if the whole place had been made of ice. Dread and hatred seemed to come off the building in waves. Spikes of ice were everywhere and it was hard to walk anywhere except forward. It seemed most likely to be a place where one would not return from but Iroh had no choice. When Iroh had entered the gates he felt all of his magic and fire bending ability slip away. His only hope was that the residents of the castle were kind enough to let him stay and recover.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**The Wolf - Please do not expect me to be able to keep producing chapters at the same rate that I am now. The only reason that this chapter is coming out so soon after the other one is because Scyler helped me with the dialogue. I hope that you enjoy this one like the others. Please follow and comment. I promise that if you comment that I will answer almost anything. Thanks for reading enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Mr. Time Keeper, how much longer do we have until this becomes irreversible?" Jet asked Sokka as they sat on a table near the entrance of the castle.

Sokka turned towards Jet a little candelabra. The gears in his head started to turn as he thought about what to say. "Just as soon as something happens with the mistress, you nitwit."

Jet scowled at the clock and decided to pick a fight with him. "Why would you call your sister your mistress?" raising an eyebrow.

Sokka thought for a minute, "Umm we work in a castle. Isn't that normal?"

Jet gave him the 'are you serious' look. "So, since you are her brother I should call you 'master'? I can promise you that isn't happening. EVER!"

"Jerk, but yes master sounds…Hey! Not cool!" Sokka slaps him upside the head. "Anyway there needs to be something to break the curse. You know that is the only way to break the curse."

"Ha! And what guy is going to want to be with a girl who is a monster all but one day of the month. A monster might I add that goes through extreme pain changing and is completely broken." Jet raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "At least I am still more attractive than you," he pushes Sokka lightly.

Sokka glares almost violently and pushes him back. "First off don't call her a monster, she is still my sister even if she looks different. Second I have no idea what we are going to do about that…" he sighs softly and hangs his head before throwing it back dramatically with his hands in the air. "WE ARE DOOMED!"

"Jet imitates him mockingly, "You will never get a date!"

Sokka drops hands and resumes his glare, "Jerk…Anyway, something must be done, even if it is rather drastic."

"Well that rules out kidnappings. Those tend to be too tame," Jet shrugs and turns away from Sokka.

It takes a minute for Sokka to register what was said. "Okay 1st off why did you even think about kidnapping someone?"

"Well how else are we going to get a guy here? Isn't that a drastic measure? But kidnapping is sort of tame," shrugs it off.

"How is kidnapping TAME?!"

Jet looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "Do you remember what I did before this?"

Sokka paused and scratched the back of his head. "Good point I did forget for a moment."

Jet turned to him, "A lady never forgets me," winking.

Sokka shivers in disgust and feels like he will get sick. "Dude that is too much information."

Before Jet can answer he hears the front door open and shut. "What was that?" Jet turns towards the door. "Quickly sop moving!"

Sokka freezes, "What? What is it?"

Jet looks over and sees Iroh. The whispers "It is just an old man." Sees how Iroh is shivering from the cold. "We should take him to the fine to get warm."

Sokka eyes widened, "Woah, woah, I think I know where you're going with this but this is a really bad idea."

"I am the king of bad ideas," Jet replies smiling wickedly.

Iroh starts walking around the front door. "Hello? Is anyone there? I am a traveling tea master and got lost in the woods. Will someone please answer me," Iroh walks to the table that Sokka and Jet are on. Not even thinking that they are anything more than an ornate clock and a candelabra.

Sokka barely opens his eye and whispers, "Don't…say…a…word…"

Iroh hears Sokka's whisper and starts to look around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Iroh picks up Jet to try and light more of the room.

Jet winks at Sokka, "Yes sir. How can I be of service?"

Iroh looks around wildly for the voice, "Who said that?"

Jet taps him on the head and Iroh looks up at him. "Hello," Iroh confused and scared drops Jet on the floor with a gasp.

Sokka starts to crack up when he sees the look on Jet's face. "You just had to say something didn't you."

At Sokka's voice Iroh turned to him and picks him up trying to figure at how he worked. "What have the spirits done this time?"

Jet started to laugh at Sokka, "It wasn't the spirits but that is a tale for another time. Come and sit by the fire."

Sokka jumps at the idea. "What? Jet you can't!"

Jet ignores Sokka and takes Iroh's hand leading him into the den. "Just sit down and relax. Try and warm your old bones," Sokka tries to say something but is run over as Appa goes to lay under Iroh's feet. "I am sure that Gyatso and Aang would love to give you some tea." Jet remarks with a smile.

Sokka starts to panic worrying the commotion will bring Katara down. "Jet stop! This is just going to piss HER off! You can't do this!"

Jet like the rest of them ignored Sokka. Aang happily said "Your bread tickles!"

It is right after this that the room starts to get colder. The beast looks into the room and she recognizes the visitor. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?!"

Sokka shrinks back in fear and desperately tries to explain. "I tried to stop them. Jet wouldn't listen to me though…"

She rushes past him and the fire turns to ice in her presence and Iroh is crippled with fear. "You! You were the one she wanted! You did this! If it weren't for you than none of this would have happened!" The room grows increasingly colder and ice starts to form on the walls. "I bet you came to see your handy work!" her voice was filled with rage as she picks him up and starts to drag him behind her, so he can be locked up in the tower. There she would watch him freeze and suffer as she had.

Sokka jumps up and again tries to console her, "Sister please! Stop this! He has done nothing!"

She stops and turns to look at Sokka. "He was her master. If he has done nothing then go say that to our parents."

Sokka shrinks back again. "I…I didn't…"

"Or do you think it is my fault that they are magically frozen…forever," and before he could answer she left dragging a frozen and unconscious Iroh behind her. Sokka stays where he is and helplessly watches Katara until she is out of sight.

Then turning back to the others he says one thing, "We're doomed…" and hung his head in sorrow.


	6. Curse

**The Wolf – To all of those people who say that they hate Katara I believe that you forgot the note in the first chapter. I don't want FLAME on anything not my story or of characters. I would love to hear positive things but I almost gave up writing this entirely from reading about hate. If this happens again I will be very upset and disheartened from writing. Personal I think that Katara is a character that like most characters in the show grows as it goes on. Yes she can treat Zuko kind of poorly but two things one – originally she was supposed to end up with Zuko and two – he kidnaps her, threatens her loved ones, threatens her life, and basically is willing to give up everything for the love of a father that wants to destroy the world. All I am saying is that neither one of them is perfect. You also don't know how you would be in that sort of situation. She is also not the beast because I hate her. I think being a monster is all in the eye of the beholder and that women can be even more nasty then men. Sorry this is so long I had to get that off of my chest. Please enjoy and comment I love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

Azula was furious that her pets had not caught her uncle. But then she knew that sending those useless beast to do her dirty work wouldn't work. The only thing they were good for was keeping those village leaders in line and doing exactly what they are told. The thought of Iroh trapped in the place of his greatest failure though was something that amused her terrible. The only thing better was if the rhino would bring her little brother there so that he could suffer the same fate as her.

"Mirror, mirror cracked and broke show my precious little Zuzu," The mirror started to burn and reform into an image of her dear little brother. "If only my flames could have fully reached you, but of course dear old Uncle had to get in the way." She saw Zuko in the little hovel that he and Iroh had called home for the last twelve years. In order for everything to go according to her master plan, Zuko had to marry Mai if only to shut up her idiot father. If Zuko was married than she could trick him into leading a raid on the frozen castle once and for all killing the little princess within its walls.

"I want you to watch him. If he enters the forest you must force him to flee. I will not accept failure a second time," she commented dryly to the wolves cowering near her feet. "The curse stops him from being able to fire bend at his full ability unless he is within the castle grounds and he must never make it there."

Thinking upon the curse she really had to admit to herself that she was truly cruel. In irony she had made the little princess water bending ability strongest during the new moon. Azula started to laugh remembering the first new moon that the girl had gone through. It was on that night that the little six year and realized she was a bender and it was on that night that she had frozen her parents. How was Azula to resist but to place magic that stopped the girl from unfreezing them and magic that would keep them alive so they could watch all that the love crumble into nothingness. The new moon also increased the blood lust that the girl would have making the urge to blood bend stronger than ever. The blood would call to her and twist her in wicked ways.

During the full moon the princess would loss all of her water bending ability and is left completely defenseless to attack. From sun down till sun up she would look like a normal girl but during sunset and sunrise she was forced to go through the agonizing pain of transformation from beast to girl. It left her cruel and numb for the rest of the month. Azula had spent many a night watching the in pleasure as the girl would beg and plead with the spirits for a normal life. For a life with her parents. For a life of freedom. A life where she could be the leader that her family had wanted her to be. A life where she could fall in life. But as the night became day all of those hopes would lead to despair and she would hate the world and all who were happy in it.

Azula had broken the happy little princess and the time to finally get rid of the girl was coming up soon. The little bits of hope that still clung to the palace would leave with the death of Iroh and the castle would loses all chance of remaining unnoticed and secret. Her final victory was fast approaching and nothing would get in her way.

* * *

**The Wolf – I hope that this chapter will help explain why Katara will be so nasty and awful in the upcoming chapters. If you remember the beast wasn't nice until they had really made a connection. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapters shouldn't take too long to write but don't expect them every day. I just have some free time from my job at the moment. Please comment!**


	7. Unwanted Proposals

**The Wolf - I would like to apologies to everyone that has been waiting for me to post again. To be perfectly honest this was not something that I had planned on doing and I really wanted to write but I had the dreaded writers block. I have also had a ton of work recently and when I am not working I have had to clean my house. I would also like to say since I haven't really said it in any other chapter that I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters because if i did Zutara wouldn't be fanfiction it would be real! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, lately I have been seeing at the end of chapters writers refusing to write unless they don't get a certain amount of reviews and I thought that it was crazy to do something like that. Enjoy the chapter and hopefully review too! :)**

The whole celebration was shaping up very nicely. It wasn't really something that Mai herself would have chosen for her wedding. Not that her thought or opinion on what should be done was even considered. It was too bright and happy for someone like her. The music was load and cheery and she seemed to be the only person that was not enjoying the festivities. In her mind this was not how it should have been but she could not control her mother or Ty Lee, who had thrown this together. Her father had spent so much money on this wedding that if everything did not go perfect that she would hear about it for a long time, but then again this wasn't for her but for all of the people in the village to see his wealth. Everyone was invited, some were happy for the chance to celebrate and others were sad to see her getting married and off the market.

"Thank you, everyone for showing up to my daughter's wedding. I hope you are all enjoying the feast," her father announced to everyone. He turned to Mai all the fake happiness and generosity gone. "Go in there and get your future husband," his smile was forced as he returned to the crowd.

Mai sighed and started the walk to Zuko's hovel of a home. There would be changes when she was his wife, things would change and there was nothing that he would be able to do about it. If she was being honest with herself, Mai was just bored and thought that this marriage that her father was trying to pull off would stop the boredom. "Ty Lee why don't you go and entertain everyone." The girl started to nod up and down like a bobble head. Mai also wondered why she was even bothering with this in the first place and why the two girls were friends.

* * *

Zuko had finished his daily choirs and started to wonder how his uncle was doing. Did he get lost? Did he make it there safely? Zuko could just imagine his Uncle getting lost, but he knew that he shouldn't worry too much. As a master fire bender his uncle would be safe from anything that came his way. His Uncle had already promised that a message would be sent as soon as he arrived and gotten information about the job. "You have got to relax Zuko," he murmured to himself.

He grabbed the book that Bumi had given him and started to flip through it. He didn't believe that he would ever get tired for reading this story. It was something that connected him to his mother and that was something that he could never give up. Zuko wondered if one day that he would meet someone like the water tribe peasant. Someone who could see past all of his faults and love him anyways.

The knock at the door took him by surprise. Most of the villagers avoided the place because of how strange Iroh seemed to them. Others stayed away because there were benders and benders were considered extremely dangerous by this backward little village. He had heard that years ago there had been a fire bending witch, a crazed young women that had terrorized everyone. He closed the book again wondering if he could find a girl like the water tribe princess. The book set aside he walked to the door to figure out who would be bothering him. One look through the peep hole and he regretted it.

Zuko opened the door with a heavy sigh. "Mai, what a pleasant surprise," his voice was strained and he hope she felt the awkwardness as much as he did. It appeared that she did not at all. Mai walked inside without being asked. She looked around bored by his cozy little home. She wasn't going to live like this and she was certainly wasting coming back to this hovel when they were married. "I have come to make sure all your dreams come true Zuko."

He watched Mai as she walked around his home looking completely out of place. She scoffed at everything as if it were no good compared to what she lived with. She stopped by his till open book and sat in front of it. Zuko approached the table and tried to gentle slide the book away from her in a nonchalant manner. "Mai, what would you know about my dreams?"

"Pleasant. Picture this, the entire village waving and smiling while you walk by them. Everyone respecting you. Adoring you. The most influential man in the village. Then you would go back to your beautiful home and your beautiful wife would be waiting for you. Servants making dinner and children hanging on your every word. Do you know who your beautiful wife would be?" Mai had cornered him to the door with her hands on either side of him, blocking all exit that he might take.

"Let me guess…" Zuko was sweating bullets and was reaching for the handle of the door.

"Me, Zuko. And the wedding is waiting outside all you have to do is walk me down the aisle," she had started to lean in to kiss him.

Zuko started to turn the handle, "Mai, I just don't deserve you." Swinging the door open and closing it as soon as Mai sailed past him.

Mai ended up falling straight down the stairs and landed with a thump at the bottom. As soon as she had realized what had happened just now and was outraged. Ty Lee came bounding up to her with a smile on her face. "So, how did it go? Where is Zuko?"

Mai scowled and walked away from the girl whispering under her breath, "Just you wait. Zuko will be mine one way or another."


	8. What has he Gotten himself into now?

**The Wolf - I feel like I have forgot to do this in other chapters but I would like to thank everyone that has commented. I like to read what other people think of my writing because this is the first piece of writing that I have ever thrown caution to the wind and let anyone read. Generally I hide my writing, freak out over the thought of someone reading it, read threw it, and then rewrite it (this process can go on and on and on). I also seem to have the bad habit of posting a couple chapters at once and then nothing, so I am sorry about that. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short but doesn't everyone like a cliff hanger (just kidding I hate them too). If anyone who is reading this is into the pairing of Sesshomaru and Kagome from Inuyasha, I was thinking of writing a story like this one but with them (any thoughts). I know that Scyler might have my head for this but you could message her and just put that it is for The Wolf and I will respond to you asap. Hope you enjoy! Please comment it is nice to hear from you guys! XD**

* * *

Zuko waited for what seemed like hours after the event with Mai. How in the world had she thought that he would want to be married to her?! Anyone with eyes could see that they weren't compatible at all. He finally decided that it had been long enough and went outside to take care of the animals who were probably starving. As he slowly opened the door, he thanked the gods that no one was around. Walking around to the animals in the pen started to jump in excitement at the thought of food. "What in her mind would think that I would want to be married to her?!"

He walked out of the pen and into the field beyond. "I want to live life somewhere other than here. I want an adventure somewhere. I want to be able to see things and experience all the things that the world has to offer." He started to practice his fire bending forms to relieve the stress of the day. Just as he finished and realized that life is going to be so much easier in the city. It was then that Shingi came rushing from the forest and towards him. The beast only stopped when he had put Zuko between him and the forest beyond. Zuko looked at him and had only ever seen the great beast this scared when they had first met.

"Shingi? Where is Uncle?" Zuko asked the great beast. The only answer that he got was its eyes darting to the forest. "You have to take me to him!" Zuko jumped on his back and urged him forward into the dark forest. When he came upon the three paths Shingi charged down the right path. The further that they went down the path the more Zuko seemed to realize that something was very wrong. When he had been at his house it had been a warm summer evening. Now in the forest the ground was covered with at least a foot of snow and he could tell by the sky that it would snow again and soon.

"Shingi, why would Uncle come down this path?" Zuko asked. It wasn't because the beast would answer him. It was more of something he asked so that he could think it through. It was then that the howling of the armadillo wolves started up. It must have been the reason that his Uncle would be desperate enough to try and trek through all of this snow. Urging Shingi onwards proved to be more difficult than he thought. But they couldn't go back now that the wolves were getting closer and closer.

The path started to narrow in front of them and the trees seemed to be closing in. Zuko was more on edge than he had been in his entire life. In front of him was a castle of ice and snow. The gate opened just enough for Shingi to walk through and slammed shut right after his tale had made it through. It cut of the wolves from coming in but it also gave him no exit. Zuko got off of Shingi and produced a flame in his hand to better see. The light from the full moon didn't seem to penetrate the clouds around the castle. As he walked toward the main door he noticed something on the ground. When he got closer he recognized that it was the white lotus pia sho piece. "Uncle doesn't go anywhere without this dam thing," he looked back up at the castle looming over him, "what have you gotten yourself into Uncle?"


	9. THE BEAST

**The Wolf - I know that it seems like I am posting these new chapters awfully fast. This is only because I got the writing bug from having a day of work for once! I do hope that you have been enjoying the chapters. I am going to try and write another chapter tomorrow before I go to work but I kind of doubt that I will since I think I am now hooked on Hannibal. A thanks to all of you that have been commenting. I will post the next chapter soon if these past ones get good reviews. I hope my muse doesn't leave me. Enjoy! XD :)**

Sokka was livid with worry over his sister's latest actions. Not only had she throw the wet old man into the ice tower, she had even bet the clouds around the area to cause a snow storm that looked as if it would not be stopping any time soon. From the last time that he had seen the man Sokka knew that he wouldn't make it until the end of the week, let alone the New Moon when his sister might come to her senses. Once she realized that she had been the cause of another person dying it might be the final straw and kill her soul. He remembered a time when she had been so full of life that he thought that she would explode. A time where she would defend anyone who needed her help, wither it was a little ant or a warrior that fell during training. He remembered her screaming at him that she would never turn her back on people who needed her, but it seemed that as of late she was doing just that.

Jet didn't know how he felt about Katara's actions. There was a time where he had done things that were just as bad as and maybe even worse than what she had done. It was a part of his history that he wasn't proud of and when he had come to the castle, it had been a new start that hadn't seemed to last though. The two were both so deep in thought about the old man that they didn't notice that the gate had opened and that there was someone coming to the door.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jet asked Sokka.

"What do you mean "we"? If you had just sent him away none of this would have happened! If you ask me then this is all your fault! We are going to be objects forever and Katara is going to die as a beast on her twenty-first birthday!" Sokka yelled at Jet and put his hands around his neck shaking him violently.

It was at that moment that they hear the front door creek open and froze in place. "Uncle? Uncle are you there?" came a voice from the hallway. Sokka and Jet tried to look "normal" and watched in utter amazement as a young man came into the hall. He was tall with shaggy dark hair that came down to hide golden eyes. The man had the build of a fighter and someone that could hold their own if the time called for it.

Jet couldn't keep his mouth shut as the young man walked down the hallway. "He is the one! He is the one that we have been waiting for! The one that will break the spell!" Sokka only shook his head and put a hand to his lip and motioned for Jet to follow him as they followed the young man.

Zuko walked into the castle and started his search. From the outside he would have never guessed that the castle was so large. There seemed to be halls upon halls and floor after floor he still seemed to find neither hind nor hare of his uncle. The father he went into the castle the colder he got and even his inner fire was having a hard time to keep him from shivering. After the fifth hallway he started to have the feeling that someone was following. Two hallways later he turned around to confront the person and demand to see his uncle but there was no one there. That is when he noticed that there seemed to be a light coming from one of the tower doors.

"Is someone there?" he question. The light seemed to travel up the tower and he raced up to catch the person. Near the top he only saw a lit candelabra. "I wonder where they went."

"Zuko?" came a weak voice from behind a huge cell door.

Zuko rushed over and grabbed his uncle's hand through the bar. He could feel the temperature that his uncle was running through his hand. "Uncle, who did this to you? I am going to get you out of there just give me a minute." Zuko started to mess with the handle desperate to get his uncle out of there and out of this castle.

"No! Zuko you must leave before the beast comes back. I will be fine here but you must leave!" Iroh urged but it was too late the cold and come and with it the beast and all the lights went out.

"Who's there?" Zuko demanded into the darkness as he went to grab for his uncle's hand again. It was that he was scared but he had to be able to protect him if need be.

"I am the master of this castle," came a graveled voice. Zuko still search for where it had come but the full moon only lightened the area directly in front of him.

"Let my uncle go! He is sick and needs to see a doctor," Zuko's demand didn't hold the same strength as it did last time. He had realized that he could no longer feel his inner flame and that meant that he couldn't fire bend his way out of this one.

"He betrayed the trust of this castle and he must pay for his crimes," came the voice. Zuko could tell that whatever was speaking to him was directly across from him with only the moonlight separating them. He looked back at his uncle and knew that there was only one way that he could get him out and that was to take his place.

"Take me instead of him," Zuko said stepping into the light.

"You would take his place?" confusion was laced through the once hate filled voice.

Without a single thought of hesitation Zuko said, "Yes."

The voice was silent for a moment. "If you were to take his place I must have your word that you would stay here FOREVER. If you should ever try to leave than your uncle's life would be forfeit."

Zuko thought about it for a moment. If he stayed here at least he wouldn't have to deal with Mai or Ty Lee, but then he would never see his uncle again. "Step into the light."

Zuko watched as a polar bear dog leg covered half way down in a blue pants slid into the moonlight. This leg went up until the waist were the skin became the scales of a midnight blue dragon. He could see a polar bear dog's tale move slightly underneath a dark and tattered cloak. At the bottom of the rib cage was the start of a dirt raged tank top. There were waves of curly dark hair that fell down the beast body that seemed to end at the mid back. When he looked upon the face he saw ruby dragon scales that seemed to match the pattern of the painted lady's tattoos. He did not really think about it being a woman he was looking at until he saw the eyes. They were like the ocean in a storm full of hate, rage, and pain. They held more pain than he had ever seen in his life. On the top of her head were a pair of buffalo yak horns that made her fangs look dull.

Zuko was in utter shock but still knew that his uncle had to leave. "Deal," the words had hardly left his mouth as the beast rushed forward and unlocked his uncle's cell. Iroh rammed into Zuko and started to shake him.

"Zuko, you can't do this! I am old and have lived my life, run while you still can!" Before Zuko could even respond he felt his whole body stiffen in an unnatural way. He watched helpless as Iroh was dragged away from him and the castle.

Katara carried Iroh out the door of the castle and ignored all of his pleas to let his nephew go. She threw him into the one of the carriages. "His fate is no longer your concern," she said addressing Iroh for the last time. The door slammed shut, "Take him to the paths," Katara ordered the carriage and it left. Iroh started to cry at the thought of never seeing his nephew again.

When he was thrown out at the paths he couldn't seem to remember which lead to the castle. His charm to protect it was too strong. As he picked himself of the ground he was met with an unlikely and unwanted stranger.


	10. Awkward First Meetings

**The Wolf – I know that I haven't written in a while and for that I am sorry. I am writing today in honor of Scyler. It is my lovely friend's birthday and this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope that you like the chapter. I do not own Avatar.**

Katara slowed as she returned to the castle. Now that she had a chance to break the curse she had no idea what to do. The last time that she had ever interacted with anyone other than her fellow prisoners was the fateful day that she had been cursed. She tried to walk with a calm purpose but she could feel her stomach start to tie into knots. She could see herself maybe caring for an average man, or maybe a bender but of course the one she was stuck with was a fire bender. Katara could smell the fire that ran through is blood just as he or anyone else could feel the ice that she radiated.

She paused when she was at the base of the tower. Katara was scared and it was from someone who couldn't breathe if she decided he shouldn't. In her heart, deep down, she knew that if push came to shove, she could defend herself but she could never kill anyone. She knew her brother's eyes were watching her and could tell that he wanted to same something.

"Sokka, say what you are going to say. It isn't like you to be at a loose of words," her voice was a growl and harsher than she truly wanted it to be.

He started to shake in fear, "Well I was thinking and maybe…since it seems that he will be staying with us for some time…that you might want to offer him a different room from the tower." He shrieked as she stormed past him and up to the rest of the tower.

When she saw the man still standing her she finally set him free to move again. He fell to the floor and started to breath heavily. Katara moved forward but stopped just short of the light. The man seemed to lose all of his spirit as he started to realize that he would be trapped in this castle forever. She watched with batted breathe as the man walked towards the iron bar window to watch as his only family being taken away. Katara started to feel guilty and forgot how much that this feeling could make her squirm.

"Good bye," his voice sent chill down her spine.

On nights like tonight with no moon, Katara could feel water in all of its forms. She could feel it move throughout her body and throughout his body. That was why her heart started to sink again as she could feel the tears unshed in his eyes. "Come follow me to your room," Katara said winching as she could hear the slight tremble and guilt in her voice.

He looked back at her and the confusion was clear on his face. "Aren't I staying here?" his voice brushed against her in a soothing sort of way.

She got angry at her reaction to his voice, "Do you want to stay in the tower and freeze?"

He looked shocked at her, "No?"

"Then follow me," Katara said turning quickly. She could tell that he was following her without having to look back. They traveled in an awkward silence as Katara lead the way through the maze of halls and she could see Jet trying to get her to talk to the man behind her. "You may call me the Painted Lady or just Lady. I hope that you come to like it here, the castle is your home now. You may go anywhere that you want, except the southern wing," Katara said trying to sound as pleasant and welcoming as she possible could.

"My name is Zuko. What's in the southern wing?" he questioned.

Katara turned back to him with rage in her eyes, "IT'S FORBIDEN!"

The rest of the walk to Zuko's room was in silence. She would look at him from time to time and wondered if she should apologize for yelling but thought better of it. She opened the door to a room that would seem random to Zuko but her family had always put their most important guest in the room. He walked into the room appraising it. "My servants are around if you need anything and you will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" she slammed the door and encased the entire wall in ice.


	11. Talking Dishware

**The Wolf – I am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to writing. There have been some stressful things and stressful people in my life. I have taken care of most of those things and those people have been removed from my life. I also now have a hairy Beast of my own and I am crazy about him. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to comment!**

* * *

Zuko turned towards the door just in time to see it encased in a layer of thick ice. His blood started to boil and he started to throw fire balls as hard as he could at the door. No matter how hard they were thrown or how hot the fireballs were the ice didn't show a hint of melting. He sank to his knees as the realization of the events that happened today. He was now a resident of the cursed castle. He was never going to see anyone but the residents that live within. He would never see Mai. He would never see Ty Lee. He would never be watched with curious and judgmental eyes of the rest. He would never see his Uncle.

He got into a meditation stance that his Uncle had patiently taught him as a child. Remembering that the key to getting through anything would be to breathe and think with a clear head. He could waste all of what little energy that he had left in fighting with the door or he could look around at his new room and see what he can of the grounds.

As he turned to the room he saw that it was very red. It made him think back to the few memories he had of living in the Fire Nation with his Uncle. There was a huge four poster bed with feathered pillows and silken sheets that took up most of the wall opposite the door. Hidden away in the corner there was wardrobe and next to that was a door that he believed lead to the bathroom. His favorite part was all the walls had magnificent tapestries of dragons. It was a depictions of a red one and a blue one flying around the sky and almost dancing with each other. It was breathe taking. He could not see the grounds from the window but was sure that in the growing days he would know the grounds well.

If this was going to be his prison he was sure that it could be a lot worse. It was then that he heard a knock. He looked around to the door but he knew that it couldn't have been the frozen door so he started to look around for where it could have come from. It was then that he heard a door slid open and that is when he noticed the dumbwaiter and the silverware jumping out of it. There was a tea pot that his Uncle would have killed for and a tea cup that seemed a little too happy and bubbly. He knelt down near them but couldn't possible think about what to say to this tea pot…

"Would you enjoy a cup of coffee?" The monk Gyatso asked in a polite way that reminded him of his Uncle.

"Coffee? Shouldn't a Tea Pot be asking if I would like some tea?" He tried not to sound angry or frustrated. It was not this pots fault that he was trapped it was the beast.

"I thought that maybe it would get a laugh. I know that it is hard here but you will find that the Lady is not so bad once you get to know her," he paused to pour some coffee into the little jumping bean of a cup. "Dinner shouldn't be too far off and she will be on her best behavior I am sure," Gyatso's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes as he made the comment.

Zuko watched as the tea cup started to spill most of the coffee on the floor. But whenever he tried to reach for the tea cup it would jump away and give him a playful grin. It was something that he imagined most air benders would do as a playful act. If it weren't for the fact that all of the coffee ended up on the floor and him not getting any he would have thought it was funny.

"I am not planning on 'getting to know her'. I am not even planning on going to dinner," Zuko's voice wasa bitter and he heard the cup gasp.

"Aang, you need to calm down and let go," Gyatso told his little monk. "Well, maybe Toph will be able convince you. Aang it is time that we go get ready for dinner." Gyatso and Aang returned to the dumbwaiter and head down.

"Finally Gyatso and Twinkle Toes are gone. I have a feeling that you would look good in this silk robe," came the wardrobe.

Zuko stood up and pushed the garment aside. "I am not going to dinner. I am not getting got know her. And why have you been watching me and not saying anything?" he was shocked and a little embarrassed that she had been watching him all this time and didn't say anything to.

"She is not going to like you not going. I also haven't been watching you. I am _blind_, the only way I even know that you are in here is because of the vibrations that you make." Zuko had never heard such sarcasm in his life.

* * *

**The Wolf – Hey I just wanted to clarify some things so that there will be less confusion (if you have leave a comment and I will answer). First is that this night is taking place during the New Moon. The objects that are also benders can bend a little bit, it is not as strong as it would be if they were human. There is no Avatar, (aka Aang is just a regular air bender and is about 6 years old). I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that it has taken this long. Please comment and the next chapter should be coming soon.**


	12. Dinner Fiasco

**The Wolf – I do hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and that you will continue to enjoy the chapters going forward. I am going to try and write as many chapters between now and the time that my school starts having classes again and then I will still try to write it to completion before Valentine's Day (I make no promises with work, classes, homework, and love there is little time for even sleep). I hope that you comment on the chapters and can't wait to hear from you guys! Please enjoy! **

* * *

"My Lady, pacing the floor is not going to make him come down any sooner," commented Jet as he scratched his head. He wondered just how long it was going take before her temper boiled over.

"Sokka should be back with him already," Katara growled causing Jet to shrink in fear. She didn't mean to be so irritable but she was scared out of her mind. Her powerful legs were starting to hurt from the pacing but it was the only thing that was keeping her from screaming and freezing the whole palace. She was sure that Sokka should have been back with the fire bender. Katara had taken the ice away from the door before she had come to the kitchen and had wanted to apologize for her behavior but she didn't think that he would care.

"My Lady, it will be wonderful. A beautiful meal prepared by Chef Haru and romantic candle like dinner provided by yours truly. You should smile, compliment him, charm him with your wit, and his heart will be yours by the end of the night. We celebrate being human again tomorrow," Jet's voice held a confidents that he didn't truly have.

"That is not the way that love works," Gyatso commented smacking Jet. "He has lost his home, freedom, and only family all in one day it is going to take some time for him to open up to you. Be confident and try and find connections that you both share. In order for you to gain his love my Lady you are going to have make a connection with this fire bender."

"I don't want to make a connection with him. It is a _fire benders _fault that we are even in this situation in the first place," Katara's temper was starting to come to the surface. It was a dangerous thing that had consumed her for years. She could see ice starting to creep on the walls and tried to calm down.

"You must control your temper!" Both Gyatso and Jet yelled. Katara glared at them and knew that they were right, unfortunately. "You must learn to work through your anger and let go," Gyatso comments. Katara didn't really take much mind to the monk, what would he know about anger. It was then that she heard the door start to open. Excitement raced through her and she turned trying to put on a pleasant smile.

When she saw her brother the smile dropped, "Well, where is he?"

Sokka started to nervously play with his hands in front of him and not looking her directly into her eyes, "He is in the process of…well circumstance being what they are…he isn't coming…" Sokka shrunk away as quickly as he could.

"WHAT!" Katara roared slamming the doors to the kitchen as she raced towards the guest wing. By the time that she saw his door the ground was freezing under her feet. She slammed on the door. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" By this time Sokka, Jet, and Gyatso had followed her to his room.

Zuko's voice came from the other side of the door with the same sort of stubbornness she had, "I am not hungry!"

"If you don't come out now I am going to force you to!" Katara screamed. Her temper had finally boiled over and she was about to start bending to make him listen to her.

"Katara that is not going to gain you any points in the romance department," her brother commented trying to be helpful and not have her wrath targeted towards him.

"But he is being stubborn and difficult," Katara stated grinding her teeth and pointing towards the door. She knew that this fire bender was going to be the end of her or she would be the end of him.

"You have to be patient and show him the lady that is inside," Gyatso said in a pleading tone. "A friendly manner can go a long way."

Katara turned towards the door with her tail swishing around her at a slow pace to try and calm her nerves. "It would be a great pleasure for me if you would join me for dinner…please." She had tried to make her voice sound pleasant but she wanted to strangle him so it came out very forced.

"No thank you," Zuko's voice rang clear with his resolve.

Katara just couldn't take it anymore. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Sure I can."

That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. "THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" Her roar resounded through the entire castle. She turned to the three witnesses, "If he won't eat with me than he won't eat at all!" She stormed off to go blow off steam.

Gyatso hung his head in disappointment, "Well that didn't turn out well. I have to go back to the kitchen and clean up," he turned and left with slow sad hops.

Sokka turned towards Jet, "I am leaving you in charge of watching him." Jet saluted with sarcasm as he watched Sokka leave.

"So much for romance," Jet commented bitterly as he started to march in front of the door.


	13. Everyone is Nosey

**The Wolf – Hello again. I hope that you are enjoying the chapters. Please leave comments and recommend the story to others!**

* * *

Katara stormed into her room going straight for the koi pond. The holy magic of the spirit world was her only way to look at the outside world…not that she truly ever did. "Show me the fire bender," Katara growled her command to the crystal clear water. The pool started to turn and formed a mirror showing the man pacing in his room. Katara had to admit grudgingly that she hadn't handled his reject well earlier and had acted rash.

"I have never met someone who has gotten under my skin more," Katara commented. She couldn't remember the last time that she had meet someone who looked normal. The only "fur" he might every have is a beard. She tried not to think about when she was completely normal last it was too painful.

"I don't think you understand the things that have made her this way. She can be pretty amazing if you get to know her," commented Toph. Katara had always like the blind bender when they were little and it lifted her heart a little to see her friend coming to her defense.

"I don't care what happened to her. Awful things happen to everyone. It doesn't give her the right to be that way. A gilded cage is still a prison even if it is nice." Zuko commented and Katara's heart sunk again. He was right but all the pain and bitterness that she acquired over the years wasn't going to go away so quickly.

"He will never see me as anything more than a monster," her voice was filled with anguish. Katara turned away from the pool staring at the fire lily with despair, the petals where starting to wilt. When they were finally gone, she would be too.

* * *

Zuko waited for what seemed like hours after the beast had stormed of in a fury. He knew that he shouldn't have pushed his luck and that this was the wrong way to start of his stay. His fiery temper had got the best of him and if he was going to be stuck here he was still going to fight. The more he meditated after the encounter the more his Uncle's teachings started to creep into his mind and he knew that he needed to make amends.

He exited the room and turned towards what he believe to be the kitchen. If he was going to look for the beast then he might as well do it with a full stomach. It didn't take as long as he thought to find his way through the maze of hall ways to the kitchen. As he neared the door the smell of hot food wafted past his nose and his stomach made itself known. Stubbornness and pride was not going to make him miss out on something to eat any more. As he opened the door he noticed Gyatso, a talking clock, and a talking candelabra.

"What are you doing in here?" the clock said waddling up to him with its chest pushed out.

His stomach answered for him before he could say anything. "Of course you must be hungry, please sit down and we have some wonderful food." Gyatso says. Zuko sat down ignoring the clock whose mouth had about hit the floor. Gyatso had brought out some traditional fire nation dishes and Zuko started to think without even waiting. Everything burst with flavor and he couldn't get enough of it.

"So what is your name?" came the clock as it glared at him accusingly.

"Zuko. What's yours? Cogsworth?" Zuko thought it would be fun to poke fun at the tightly wound clock.

"I am Sokka. I am in charge of running the palace," his voice was filled with pride and his chest was puffing out even more. Zuko chuckled as he saw the candelabra.

"I am Jet, the only one who knows how to have fun around here," the candelabra said pushing past Sokka.

"So if you know how to have fun can you give me a tour around this enchanted castle?" Zuko may have said it like a question but it was more of a statement. If one of them wouldn't take him then he would go by himself.

Sokka rushed forward and pushed Jet aside. "I can take you this idiot would get you lost or worst you would end up dead."

"Fine, after you Sokka." Zuko stated getting up and setting them both down on the floor.

He followed them down the winding hallways only half paying attention to what Sokka and Jet were talking about. He looked around every corner for the beast. Zuko wasn't sure why he was so determined to find her but he was. They had been walking for a while and he saw a hall of to the side. It was destroyed. There was ice climbing up the walls and mist covered the floor. As he started to work his way towards the hall Sokka and Jet jumped in front of him.

He looked down at them, "What's down there?"

"There is nothing important in the Southern wing," Sokka commented quickly pushing at his legs to try and get him to move away.

"If there was nothing important down there then it wouldn't be forbidden to go there," Zuko commented still moving forward.

"Why don't we go check out the grounds? Or the library? The tapestries of the royal families? The bending arena?" Jet stammered trying to get Zuko to go somewhere else.

Zuko had stopped at the mention of the bending arena. "Why not go to the bending arena then."

Sokka and Jet turned and started to race towards the arena without even stopping to notice if Zuko was following them or not. Zuko took a few steps towards them and then turned and walked down the Southern Wing. The amount of destruction that he saw told him that there was a lot of pain. He walked until he entered a room he had never seen before it was more tattered and destroyed than anything that he has seen before. He walked towards what he believe to be an empty pond and looked at it curiously. Inside he saw two koi fish and watched as the circled them genteelly.

It was then that he saw a fire lily floating in the air. Zuko didn't understand the compulsion but he started to reach for it. Just before his hand touched the flower he realized that the beast had entered to the room.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you know what you could have done!" the Beast roared at the top of her lungs. Zuko raised his body temperature as he saw ice form over ever surface. "Get out!" she screamed throwing ice shards towards him. Zuko didn't have to be told twice he ran, got in the salad and headed off into the forest.


	14. Unexpected Heros

**The Wolf - I am sorry that I haven't written anything in a long time and I am also sorry that this chapter is a little short. I have been doing a lot of work, exams, and trying to make sure that I don't forget anything else. I am going to be trying to write more and finish this story quickly. I am hope that you enjoy the chapter and I am going to try and post the next chapter soon. Please enjoy and leave comments!**

* * *

Once inside of the forest Zuko had no idea where he was going. The part of him driven by honor wanted him to go back and be a man of his word. The bitter angst driven part of him only cared about leaving that awful castle and return to his Uncle. Going home would have been easy except for three "little" problems. The first was that the forest seemed to be moving and changing, making Shingi and him wander in endless circles. The second was the blizzard starting to come down and even his inner fire couldn't break through it. Find Shingi was no longer listening to what he said because the armadillo wolves were chasing them. Zuko knew his inner fire wouldn't be able to keep him from freezing and the wolves from attacking them.

"Shingi calm down," Zuko yelled over the roar of the wind. He was panting at this point and knew if something didn't change soon, there would be no tomorrow. Zuko tried to hold on for dear life as Shingi bucked, but felt the bitter kiss of the snow. Getting up Zuko realized that they were completely surrounded with no hope of escape. He kept moving around knocking any wolf that jumped out at him with a quick flame, but they were getting bolder. The attacks seemed to be strategic to wear him down, none of the larger wolves would come forward only the smaller weaker ones. Zuko was only his last leg by the time he saw the largest of the wolves step forward. There was a wicked sort of smile on its face and Zuko knew that this was what the wolf had been waiting for.

The wolf readied to attack and Zuko knew that if it landed its hit that it was going to be a painful. He watched in horror as it jumped straight for Shingi's throat and right before it could sink his teeth into his neck a shard of ice slammed into its side knocking it out of the air. Zuko's eyes flashed to where to shard had come from to see the Beast had come to help him. He could see her water bend and attack the armadillo wolves to draw their attention away from him. Zuko was shocked at all of the things that he expected it was not for the monster that had held him captive would be the one to protect him. Zuko watched as she fought bravely to defend him but could see that she wouldn't hold out for long. It was then that he decided to jump in and fight with the little strength that he had left.

It didn't take long for the armadillo wolves to limp away and return to where ever they had come from. "Thank you," Zuko said turning to the Beast. He noticed that she seemed to be swaying on her feet and fell before a word could even leave her mouth. 'I can escape! No one could blame him for leaving her there,' he turned back to Shingi but stopped before he got on. It wasn't right to leave her there and he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Turning to the Beast he gentle picked her up and held on to her as he rode Shingi back to the castle.

"Someone help! The Painted Lady is hurt and needs help!" Zuko yelled as he carried her to a side room. There he put her into an armchair and pushed it closer to a fireplace. He lit the fireplace quickly took a look over her to see if there were any wounds that he needed to take care of immediately. He was grateful to see that there was no massive wounds and only light scratches over her arms. Zuko still had no idea why she had saved him but he had to admit that it changed things between him.


	15. Sinister Plots

**The Wolf - Hello again. I am sorry that this chapter didn't come to you guys sooner, I get very writing shy when it comes to being around others and writing. I would also like to know if you would want me to add in the scene that would involve Mai being cheered up by Tylee in the tavern like in the movie or if you want me to get back to Zuko and Katara. I am up for either but understand if you would like to just move on. This is a little short but I feel that it gets what I want across. If you want more of this let me know. Please leave comments and know that I like all the feed back! This is as much for me as it is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her patients was growing extremely thin, the wolves were supposed to bring back her brother sooner rather than later but they had yet to return. The fire was burning hot and she was prepared to deliver a swift and extremely harsh punishment. The wolves failures were becoming to frequent for her liking and their fear was becoming useless. It was then that she heard the wines coming from behind giving her the answer she knew was coming.

"You failed me again?" it was a rhetorical question as she turned towards the wolves. Lightening was bouncing off of her finger tips when she realized many of them were covered in ice. Her wicked laugh started to fill the room. She turned to the flames starring deep into them. "Show me the _Beast_," her eyes widened as the Beast came into view. The girl seemed to be dealing with the curse better than she thought and that was unacceptable. What horrified her more was the fact that he was _taking care_ of her. Their relationship was moving along better than she thought it would and that was something that she could not stand for.

She turned to her cowering armadillo wolves, "Bring me Mai's father now," they were out the door before she could care to zap them. "Show me my Uncle," she commented turning to the fire again. She smiled watching him struggle back to his hovel of a home and rush around looking for things. Let the old man squirm and be lost, she would be coming for him soon.

She heard the armadillo wolves dump the hovel of a man before her. "Lady Azula I did not expect to hear from you so soon," his voice held the fear of a broken man and she loved it.

"Never expect things from me," she hissed striking lightening by his face. "Shouldn't you be celebrating your daughter's weddings to my dear brother?" her voice was filled with venomous sarcasm daring him to answer. All she got was a squeal of fear and her anger was sated just a little but not enough to except his failure. "I will fix your little mistake mare my words."

"But my Lady," he tired to lift his head to look at her but an armadillo wolf lunged at him until his face was planted firmly on the ground. He swallowed loudly to clear his throat, "How will this be accomplished?"

"Well it seems that my _dear sweet Uncle_ is planning on saving my brother from the Beast. When he returns we will lock up Uncle _for his own safety_ unless my dear brother agrees to marry you daughter," she didn't look at him as she walked past sitting on her throne looking as regal as queen. "Now get out." The man didn't need to be told twice running from the place and back to the little village. She needed the Beast, her Uncle, and her brother out of the picture if she was to claim all of the land and start to spread her reach. She gazed into the fire thinking deeply. The growing relationship between the Beast and her brother was a problem but time was running out on the Beast life anyways all she had to do was wait.


	16. Mai's Boredom

**The Wolf - I am sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner. The next one should be up quicker and hopefully I will be able to get it all done before I have to go back to school. Love you all for reading and I hope that you enjoy. Please comment and please enjoy!**

* * *

No one approached her as she sat at the bar. It may have been because she looked bored with everyone and everything. Mai's parents had always made sure that she acted like she should so her family would look good but it left her closed and cold. She wasn't happy about Zuko's very public embarrassing rejection of the marriage. Though to be honest she was more board of the small little town. Mai hadn't started to cry or scream when she was rejected. When Ty Lee suggested that they go to the local tavern she hadn't been drinking away her sorrows, hooking up with anyone that would take her. She wasn't even letting her "best friend" cheer her up with a pretty smile and a laugh. Mai spent most of the day pretending to listen to Ty Lee babble on and on about all of the pointless things in her life. Ty Lee was also trying to tell her that Zuko had really missed out and that she could do so much better. The thing is that they both knew that they couldn't do any better. Zuko was the strongest, most handsome man in their little village. He was a fire bender from a good family and would help to make her father get a position in the capital or at least that was what he had told her. The rest of men in the village where backwards and scared of her.

"Will you stop talking? This is so boring," Mai commented to Ty Lee. The girl stopped for a second at the unexpected comment and she looked a little hurt. Though the smile didn't leave her face for long and the babble continued as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Mai, there are some really hot guys over there and they have been eyeing us all night. We should go over there and get Zuko off of your mind," she smiled. Though both of them knew that they would rather just Ty Lee go over but she wouldn't as long as Mai wouldn't. Ty Lee's smile could get anyone to do what she wanted expect for Mai.

"Not on your life," Mai said throwing one of her many knives into one of the many targets surrounding the bar. For the six or seventh time that day she hit the bull's eye. She was an expert but again she was hopelessly bored with life in this town.

Mai was about to respond to the growing boldness of the men at the bar by throwing a knife at the target by their heads when Iroh came barging through the door. He seemed more deranged and delusional than usual. His clothes looked like he had been running through the woods and dodging someone trying to catch him. "Help! Somebody has to help me!" he raved going from person to person his face growing in concern.

"Help with what you old loon," someone yelled at him from the bar.

"Zuko has been taken! He is locked in the tower!" Iroh shots coming towards Ty Lee and Mai.

"He's a fire bender," Mai commented in her boarded tone but his commented had pecked her interest. She knew there was no way he could possibly be kept against his will, the fire bender was too strong to be held captive. "What could possibly be able to keep him captive? Where would you even find a tower around here? He isn't some damsel in distress you loon."

"There is a BEAST! This huge BEAST is keeping him locked up! I need help and I am going back to rescue him! Will anyone help?" Iroh pleaded desperately. His face lit up with hope as the men from the bar came up to him and put their arms around them.

"Sure we will help you Iroh," they were walking towards to door and one of them opened it to them. "Help you out the door!" one said throwing him into the snow beyond. "At least crazy old Iroh is good for a laugh," another said as they walked back to the bar.

Mai wondered if what crazy old Iroh was really telling the truth but it was hard to believe. She turned to Ty Lee and continued their conversation. Iroh thrown out on the ground was so desperate. His heart couldn't bear the thought of what would be happening to Zuko. He made himself a promise that he was going to find the castle and he would save Zuko, no matter what happened.


	17. Healing

**The Wolf - Hello again! I really like this chapter and feel like it helps to bring a little romance to this story (when I say little I mean very little). I hope to be posting the next chapter soon and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

She felt her mind start to lift from the fog that had taken her in the forest. Katara didn't understand the warmth that she was feeling and the comfort that surrounded her but she wasn't awake enough to care. Maybe the curse had finally brought about her end but that seemed too easy and the witch seemed to enjoy her suffering so death didn't seem likely. Could the fire bender have really saved her? Could he have had it in his heart to take her back to the castle knowing that once within the walls he would be trapped yet again? The light in front of her eyelids hinted to the fact that she was inside with a roaring fire. She then started to hear the argument between her brother and the fire bender. It seemed that her brother thought that it was inappropriate for the fire bender to be taking care of her and the staff should be the one to help her. The fire bender on the other had argue that he was honor bound to help her since she had come to his rescue and that the tinder as he called Sokka should stay quite. Katara would have been howling with laughter at that point if she wasn't still trying to be asleep and trying to pretend that things hadn't changed between her and the fire bender.

Katara still wasn't sure why she had chosen to save the fire bender. There was part of her that knew that she was in the wrong for becoming so upset with him. There was part of her that couldn't stand the thought of him having gotten away without a fight. Part of her knew that it was the hope that he could free her…free her servants…and free her parents. It was a hope that had grown a tad but it was still a small flame surrounded by the all-consuming seas of doubt and fear. She also had to admit that it had felt good to send the servants of the vile witch running with their tails between their legs in defeat. Before the end she would be sure to go down fighting the witch if it was the last thing that she did. She realized that she should make it known that she was awake and started to stir like she had just woken. Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with the fire bender and felt her cheeks heat at their closeness.

"Finally you are awake," Zuko sighed releasing a breath he had realized he had been holding. "Tell the clock to move it or I will ruin his trim," he gestured to Sokka who looked horrified at the idea.

"Do as he says Sokka," Katara commented as she looked for a source of water to clean them up.

"Here let me do that," Zuko said trying to wash her wounds.

"I can do it," Katara said moving her arm away from the rag that he held in his hand. It was difficult to bend with one arm but she would have to manage until she healed herself.

"Just hold still," he commented chasing her arm until he hit his mark rather roughly. Katara roared in pain and he backed away from her sudden outburst.

"THAT HURT!" she howled getting in his face.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would just sit still," he growled the room heating up around him.

"I wouldn't be hurt in the first place if _YOU _hadn't have run away," Katara spat back making sure he wouldn't get the last word in.

"I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't threw a fit and demanded I leave," he pointed out stopping Katara in her tracks long enough for her to be baffled.

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Well you shouldn't have been in the Southern Wing."

This commented stopped him in his tracks for a bit. The room got into an awkward silence as the servants started to come out from their places of cover. It seemed like neither was sure what to do with the other but that was to be expected after their little go about. "Thank you," Zuko said barely about a whisper. "Thank you for saving my life," he repeated his voice more firm. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Katara realized that it took a lot for him to admit something like this to her and she felt their small connection start to grow. "You're welcome," she felt shy for the first time in years. "Thank you for bring me back here and trying to help me. But could you just give me some water and I can help us both," she tried to smile and hope that it didn't look too much like a scowl.

"You're welcome," Zuko said getting up to grab the bowl of water near them.

He watched in amazement as she bended the water towards her hand and it started to turn blue. When she brought it towards her arm he saw that the sink started to stich back together and was completely mended before his eyes. It was then that Katara looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. "If you let me I could heal your wounds as well, Shingi too."

Zuko nodded back to her and took off his shirt to let her get at the scratches on his arm and the ones on his chest. He could feel his cheeks heating up and refused to look at her as she gentle put her hands on his chest and arms. The sink was cold when the water first hit it and then would get a pleasant tingling warmth to it. He was amazed to see his flesh completely healed.

"Do you think that you would be able to heal my scar?" Zuko asked not realizing how much he hoped the answer would be yes.

Katara looked up at him with sad eyes, "I don't think it is possible…there is some sort of magic coming off of it. I can only heal normal wounds. I am so sorry. I understand what it's like to be different." She looked hurt and turned away from him sitting back in the chair.

"I have always found the Painted Lady's markings quit beautiful," he said almost absentmindedly. He felt his heart lift a bit when he saw just how happy it made her. "What is your name? I would like to call you something other than Painted Lady or Lady." He knew that he was sort of pushing it but in the end something compelled him to know her name.

Katara seemed startled at the question and it took a second for her to recover. He was the first person in all of her life since the curse had claimed it to seem to want to know the real her. It made her heart flutter and she could feel the burring on her cheeks as the brush got brighter. "My name is Katara."


	18. Gift Giving

**The Wolf - I will make this short since I know you would rather read the story than my comments. I hope that you are all enjoying the story and I hope to get it done soon (I know I have said that I would before and have not and I am sorry!). I am hoping that the next chapter will be done quickly so that I can get it to you guys. Please comment and enjoy!**

* * *

She knew that something had changed after that night. The flame of hope that had once been close to being put out was now burning a little brighter. Katara wandered around the castle till she found a peaceful and blissfully quite balcony. She breathed the fresh crisp morning air trying to remember the last time she had really let herself enjoy anything. Looking down on the castle grounds she felt a jolt of sadness at the way things had become. She didn't want it to be a place that looked so foreboding and lifeless. Bending away everything gaged and sharp the grounds looked like they had when she was little and she smiled at the thought of her and Sokka once playing within them. She stayed out there for some time and eventually Sokka, Jet, and Gyatso joined her.

When they started to talk about how things in the castle had been changing Katara only half listened. She had wondered many times if things were changing because of her or if they were changing because of him. She didn't know if she would ever learn to love him or if he could ever learn to love her but she was at least glad for the company he provided her in the final months. Shingi raced across the field bellow them and it brought a smile to Katara's face. She had been worried that he would still be frightened by her or from the wolves but the healing session with him had done wonders and the beast was happy. Her heart started to race when she saw Zuko walking towards the great beast. She wasn't sure of how to take the new feelings he started to evoke in her but she liked them none the less. When she saw him smiling she got the strangest urge to do something that would make him smile at her the way he did to Shingi.

"I want to do something for him," she announced to her startled companions. All of them looked shocked and amazed that she had said something. "What do you think I should do?" Katara asked annoyed that they would think her so heartless when she had once been so thoughtful.

"Well if Zuko was a woman then I would say flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep," Jet said. Katara was baffled at his blatant disregard for how that might upset a woman.

Sokka beat her to the smack behind the head, "No! One that is not how you have a healthy relationship. Two Katara isn't as shallow as you. And three maybe you should get show him the library? To show him that you are intelligent on a more intellectual level." It didn't seem like a bad idea but it also seemed like she would be trying to show off so Katara put it on the back burner hoping that Gyatso would have some better advice than the others.

Gyatso watched Zuko down below before he decided on what he wanted to say. "He seems like he could be a strong bender. When Sokka and Jet were showing him around the castle he seemed interested in the bending arena. Maybe you should see if he would spare with you. I know it's been a while but it might be fun," the old monk commented turning towards Katara. She smiled at the idea and decided that it was the perfect one and if not the library was always a good second choice.

"Thank you Gyatso! I will go now," she gave the pot a quick peck on his check before heading down towards the courtyard. As she raced down the seemingly endless hallways she forgot to think of what to say to him and was in the courtyard before she knew.

"Hey Zuko?" she hated that her voice made the statement more of a question but she continue forward towards him and Shingi.

"Hey Katara," Zuko had an easy smile and it helped to relax her. "I figured Shingi needed to walk around and not be cooped up in the stables all day." He was trying to make conversation and she appreciated it.

She smiled at him, "I bet that he loves it. I was actually wondering if you would like to spare. I know that Sokka mentioned that there is a bending arena on the grounds. It could be a lot of fun," her voice sounded hopeful and she hoped that it came out casual but on the inside she was extremely nervous and didn't know what to do if he said no.

"Yeah that sounds amazing," Zuko said. Shigni was already walking back to the stables and he was sure the servants could take care of him. "Lead the way."


End file.
